


Steve Rogers Can Rock A Crop Top

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: All fluff no feels, Coming Out, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, M/M, Non-compliant after that, Oblivious Steve, One Off, One Shot, Post-Avengers (2012), Random & Short, Randomness, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Size Difference, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony accidentally spills his coffee on Steve's shirt, leaving him shirtless and desperate.Good thing Tony has a shirt Steve can borrow.





	Steve Rogers Can Rock A Crop Top

“Tony, you cannot be serious.” He says with a groan.

He and Tony had been working in his lab, trying to figure out the new dimensions on his shield, when Tony had been gesturing a little enthusiastically and spilled his coffee all over Steve’s shirt. Tony had apologized profusely, even though he hadn’t been the slightest bit angry and was more amused than anything.

But he had taken the shirt off immediately, realizing it was far too stained and damp to be wearable anymore. Which left him in the unfortunate predicament where he was currently standing shirtless, in a lab that was far too cold, with only one of Tony’s shirts as an option to wear.

“I’m sorry, stay shirtless then.” Tony says with a smirk.

“Tony, you know I can’t wear that.” He says, trying to think of any other option. But the only other people in the building at the moment were Nat and Wanda, and he doubted any of their clothing would fit any better.

“Why not? Not a fan of classic rock?” Tony says with a laugh, gesturing to the AC/DC logo on the shirt.

“Tony… we’re not exactly the same size.” He says carefully, hoping not to offend the other man. He hoped Tony wasn’t insulted, he loved the other man’s frame, how he was muscular yet tight, how chiseled his arms were, how he was the perfect height to fit under his arm…

But it wasn’t like he could say that to the other man, ‘don’t get self-concious because I’m ridiculously attracted to you and want to bang you like a screen door in a hurricane’.

That might make things a little awkward.

“Nonsense, we’re practically the same size, try it on.” Tony says, shoving the shirt at him once again.

He doesn’t know how to protest again without being insulting, so he relents and grabs the shirt. He gingerly puts it on, terrified he’s going to rip it at any second. It’s beyond skin tight and doesn’t even reach down to his belly button.

“Tony… this looks like a crop top.” He says, trying not to laugh, especially since that much movement would likely tear the shirt.

“You’re right, we might be different sizes. You look hot though.” Tony says with an amused smirk.

“What?” He says, feeling his face immediately blush. He’s pretty sure he looks ridiculous, not hot, and being called that by his crush is more than his brain can handle right now.

“What?” Tony asks innocently. 

“Did you just say I looked hot?” He asked, trying not to grin like a total doofus. He knows this probably means less than nothing to Tony, he flirts with nearly everything that moves. But he still can’t help the tiny spark of hope he feels that maybe he means it.

“So?” Tony asks with a practiced shrug. He knows Tony well and knows this means he’s suddenly questioning what he said.

“You think I’m…. hot?” He asks slowly, trying not to get his hopes up.

“Please don’t get 1940’s homophobic on me, I’m sorry if I crossed a line but you’re attractive, what can I say, even when you used to be the biggest pain in my ass I thought you were hot-“ Tony continues to ramble until he kisses him to cut him off.

It’s gentle and sweet, and he pulls Tony in closely to make it last. He doesn’t know what will happen after this, so he wants to cherish the feeling of Tony’s facial hair on his cheeks, the feeling of his fair between his fingers, his soft lips onto his.

“I think you’re attractive too.” He whispers as he pulls away slightly. He can see the flush on Tony’s cheeks and the searching expression on his face, as though he’s some mystery to figure out.

“So… no 1940’s homophobia then.” Tony says slowly.

“No, definitely not.” He says with a gentle laugh.

“And you think I’m attractive?” Tony asks softly.

“I do.” He says, happy to finally say the words out loud.

“And you kissed me.” Tony says, smiling as he presses his forehead against his.

“I did. And I’d like to do it again.” He says, feeling Tony press his body against his.

“I’d like that too.” Tony says, running his hands along his exposed midriff.

“You knew we weren’t the same size when you had me try this on, didn’t you?” He asks with a laugh, realizing no genius could be that dumb.

“Of 1000% Cap, just thought you’d look good in my clothes.” Tony says with a smirk.

“You’re ridiculous Tony Stark.”

“You like it Steve Rogers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
